The Lay of Fair Olvin
by Dearheart
Summary: ...I sing of deeds of valor and pride, a twoheaded giant, a beautiful bride, and a knight's victorious day... C. S. Lewis never wrote it, so I did it for him!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, blablabla...

Author's Note: This was a writing assignment I had to do. I had to write a lay: a short, narrative poem recounting the deeds of a hero. So I thought _Hey, C. S. Lewis mentioned a lay in the Horse and His Boy, but he never wrote it. I guess I'll do it for him._ So I did, and here it is. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

("The Horse And His Boy", chapter 15)

Silence was made and the King's poet with two fiddlers stepped out into the middle of the circle. Cor and Aravis prepared themselves to be bored, for the only poetry they knew was the Calormene kind…but at the very first scrape of the fiddles a rocket seemed to go up inside their heads, and the poet sang the great old lay of Fair Olvin…

_Sit and listen, Archenlanders  
Hear me, if you may  
I sing of deeds of valor and pride  
A two-headed giant, a beautiful bride  
And a knight's victorious day_

_Fair Olvin was a learned knight  
And skilled on the battlefield  
His sword was long, his lance was keen  
His shining helm afar was seen  
And the Lion was on his shield_

_Lady Liln was pure of heart  
Gentle and slender and fair  
Her soul was kind, her spirit was free  
With eyes as deep and blue as the sea  
And a river of golden hair_

_Olvin and Liln gave each other their love  
A treasure that no one could take  
Tender as starlight, stronger than death  
More precious than riches or living breath  
A bond that no one could break_

_In order to win his lady's hand  
On a journey he did go  
Sir Olvin set out on a perilous quest  
He took his sword and journeyed west  
To face his deadliest foe:_

_A two-headed monster; part giant, part troll  
Few could escape his hand  
His face was fearful to behold  
His menacing footsteps like thunder, rolled  
And echoed across the land_

_He knew that Pire could not be killed  
By lance or sword alone  
But if his heart was pierced by light  
His trollish part would lose its might  
And flesh would turn to stone  
_

_So Olvin took out a precious jar  
Of water from the Eastern Sea  
He bathed his sword in the liquid light  
And drank the rest so he could fight  
With strength and bravery_

_He searched the mountains high and low  
And found the giant Pire  
He called him out and set the chase  
Scaling up the mountain's face  
Climbing ever higher_

_And on the mountain-top he stood  
To match the giant's height  
His bright sword glittered and shone in the sun  
He swore that the hand of his lady be won  
And they fought for a day and a night_

_As the second day came, our hero grew weary  
Unsure of how long he could last  
But as golden sunlight spilled through the skies  
The brightness blinded Pire's eyes  
And Olvin took his chance_

_He plunged his sword in the giant's breast  
And as the blade went home  
It pierced his soul like a poisoned dart  
The liquid light shot into his heart  
And turned him into stone_

_And to this day the giant still stands  
With a double-headed peak  
Weather-beaten by winds and rain  
With cruel cliffs and stony terrain  
Mount Pire stands in defeat_

_Sir Olvin returned victorious  
For the sake of the love he'd fought for  
He won the Lady Liln for his bride  
And their joy and happiness did abide  
Forever and evermore_

…and when it was over, they wished it was going to begin again.

* * *

Author's Note: This poem was interesting to write, because I had to figure out how Olvin turned Pire into stone. I didn't want him to use the same "technology" the White Witch used, so I thought _Hmmm...trolls are giantish, and they turn into stone when the sunlight touches them; what if the Giant Pire was part troll?_ So that's how it happened, and there it is! Sorry if the last verse sounds a little weak; I was running out of ideas towards the end. If you don't get the whole thing about the "liquid light", make like a Narnia-geek and look for it in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, chapter 15, where Reepicheep discovers "drinkable light". Anywayz...please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
